Collection of fluff
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Series of fluff. Some sportarobbie.
1. Sleep

Robbie wished that he had never mentioned how he hadn't slept in three days. Sportacus had taken it on himself to 'save' Robbie from another sleepless night. Now, Robbie had an elf in his lair trying to find out what was the problem.

"Robbie, you don't sleep on this, do you?" Sportacus asked, seeing the big orange chair. Robbie groaned and crossed his arms.

"When I do sleep, I sleep there," Robbie said. Sportacus gave him a strange look.

"Do you have a real bed?" he questioned. Robbie huffed and sat down in his orange chair.

"There's one in the guest room , but I have no intention of going in there."

"Why?"

"I don't like the room," Robbie answered. Sportacus gave him a confused look. Robbie sighed, "I just don't like the room."

"I still think that you should try sleeping in there," Sportacus said. Robbie frowned slightly.

"It's dirty in there. It'll take a lot of cleaning," Robbie responded.

"If I cleaned it, would you sleep in there?"

"I suppose but it's almost eight o clock. I don't know if you could be done by your bed time," Robbie was being sarcastic. He had no intention of sleeping in that room. He just wanted to waste the elf's time.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," Sportacus said before doing flips like he was on his way to save someone. Robbie relaxed into his chair and waited for the hero to give up. Checking his watch, he saw the time hit eight. Sportacus would have to leave soon, meaning that Robbie would have a little peace and quiet.

"I'm done," Sportacus said, startling the villain.

"What? How?" Robbie asked.

"It wasn't too bad," Sportacus responded. "Now, come on, it's time for bed."

"I'm not going," Robbie stated like a child. "I'm staying right here and you're going back to your air ship."

"Robbie, you told me you would sleep in there if I cleaned it."

"Well, too bad. What are you gong to do about it?"

"I'll… I'm going to make you honor that commitment." Sportacus leaned down and scooped up the protesting villain.

"What are you doing? Put me down," Robbie argued, irritated by being held. Sportacus simply carried Robbie down the hall and dropped him in the newly made bed. Robbie scowled at him. "You know that I'll just go back to my recliner, after you leave?"

"Who said I was leaving?"

"Why would you stay?"

"Robbie, you said that you haven't slept in three days. That is horrible for your health."

"Oh, like you care," Robbie muttered, acting sullen. He shifted quickly away when Sportacus sat on the bed next to him.

"If it weren't so important, I would leave you alone," Sportacus stated. "Please, don't fight me on this, Robbie." Robbie grunted and laid down, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine, but I'm not happy," Robbie said. Sportacus flipped off the light and laid down on the opposite side of the bed. He soon fell asleep. Robbie slipped away quietly. As he tried to get through the door he heard, "Robbie, where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, nowhere," he said as he laid back down. He turned his back towards the hero. Sportacus ignored Robbie's grumbling and went back to sleep. Robbie tried to go to sleep but was having very little luck with it. He turned over to try to get more comfortable. Sportacus had shifted closer in his sleep. Robbie was only a little annoyed. Then, he was very annoyed when the sleeping elf subconsciously put his arms around him. Robbie grumbled and tried to push him away but only seemed to make his grip tighter.

"Wake up," Robbie said, before letting out a tiny yelp. Sportacus had turned, lifting Robbie onto his chest. "Even in his sleep, he won't stop moving."

Sportacus gave a contented sound and hugged the villain closer. After a moment of fighting with the sleeping man, Robbie gave up. Sighing in exasperation, he let his head fall on Sportacus's chest. Robbie let his eyes slip shut and blamed his exhaustion for his drifting to sleep almost immediately.

...

Author's note. It's 1:30 in the morning for me. So, I wrote a fic about what I should be doing right now.


	2. Sun set

Sportacus had never watched the sunset. Since he went to bed so early, it wasn't that often that he was up to see it. For some reason, Robbie had a problem with that. Now, he had the elf sitting next to him on a bench. Every time he tried to get up and exercise, Robbie gave him a disapproving look. So, he would sit back down and try to be still.

"I understand you're a sports elf, but I don't know how you don't know how to relax," Robbie said. Sportacus sat down next to him again.

"I just relax differently," he responded getting a huff from the criminal.

"If it involves moving, it isn't relaxing." Robbie crossed his arms over his chest shifted a little. The two were seated on one of the benches in the park. Robbie looked at Sportacus again before snatching his cap.

"Hey," Sportacus protested. Robbie sat it down next his other side to avoid the elf getting it back immediately.

"Why do you wear this stupid hat?" Robbie questioned. Sportacus rubbed his pointed ears for a seconds.

"The kids don't know. I don't want them to think that I can only do what I do because of what I am." He said. Robbie rolled his eyes.

"I think those ankle biters will believe you no matter what,"Robbie responded but threw the cap back anyway. He looked at the wavy blonde hair that the elf had before the cap was put back on. He shook the random thought that he had about running his fingers through it from his mind. He'd been having those kind of thoughts more often lately and it was getting annoying.

"How long until the sun sets?" Sportacus asked.

"A few more minutes. You can sit for that long."

"… Do you really think my hat is stupid?"

"I just… Don't like what you're using it for is all… You have all that nice hair hidden under a cap because you don't want a bunch of kids to know that you're an elf," he responded. Sportacus didn't mention that Robbie had complimented him, but he did pull his cap back off and ran his fingers through his hair self consciously.

They sat in silence until the light on the horizon changed. Sportacus watched the sunset but would glance at Robbie every few seconds. It was nice to see the villain enjoying himself for once. He was sitting there with a small smile. His arms were crossed over his chest with his long legs stretched out in front of him. The light finally faded, leaving them in the dark.

"Robbie… I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Sportadork?" Robbie asked, looking over at the hero. He seemed flustered, biting his lower lip.

"I was wondering… May I kiss you?" He asked, shocking Robbie. The villain figured this was some kind of joke but could feel his cheeks turning red. He shifted slightly.

"Sure, kiss me as much as you want. Not that you would want to," Robbie scoffed. That way, he was challenging him instead of giving in. He felt his face get hotter as Sportacus leaned closer to him. He placed his hands on either side of Robbie and leaned in. Before he could lose his nerve, he kissed the villain quickly. If Robbie hadn't been leaned so far back, he would have pulled away in shock.

Sportacus pulled back and watched the flustered man face for a moment. Robbie's cheeks were a bright red, and he couldn't completely hold back a smile. The elf went to lean back in for another kiss.

"Y-you're doing it again?" Robbie asked.

"You said I could kiss you as much as I wanted."

"I did didn't I?" He said. Sportacus was a little shocked when Robbie wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for the kiss. Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist while the other man ran his fingers through his hair. The two finally let go of each other after several moments.

"It's late. We should both be going to bed," Sportacus stated, standing up. Robbie pouted for a moment before giving a sly smile.

"If you haven't seen a sunset, I bet you haven't looked at the stars either," he said hopefully. Sportacus glanced up at the sky before sitting back down next to Robbie.

"A few more minutes, but I can't stay long," he said as Robbie leaned on his shoulder. The elf chuckled slightly. "What am I supposed to do with you, Robbie?"

"Hold me and kiss me," Robbie suggested.

"I can do that," Sportacus responded. He wrapped his arms around Robbie's shoulders and kissed his temple

….

Author's note

I haven't posted in a few days because my mom's been visiting. I hope you guys liked this one.


	3. Random

The kids and Sportacus were having a snow ball fight before it was time to go in to eat. Robbie sat on a bench by himself and sneered at the group. Sportacus smiled slightly before flinging a snowball at the villain. Robbie gave a startled yelp when the snow hit him square in the chest. He growled to where he was the only one who heard it. Standing up, he lifted his own snowball and flung it at the elf.

"Nice throw, Robbie," Sportacus yelled after the snow hit his shoulder.

"What?" Robbie sneered. Why was he being praised for throwing something at someone.

"Why don't you join in with everyone?" The elf asked. Robbie hesitated before crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," he said, sitting back down on his bench. Sportacus frowned slightly. Robbie made it a point to look away from him. The villain figured that this was just a ploy to get all of the kids to pelt him with snowballs. He wasn't dumb enough to fall for that.

Later, it was time to go in for their Christmas meal. Sportacus jogged over to Robbie while the others went inside. Robbie glared at him almost immediately. The elf's mustache twitched.

"Are you going to join us, Robbie?" Sportacus asked. Robbie just snorted.

"And have all of you laugh at me because of my manners? I don't think so," Robbie said. The elf gave him a confused look.

"Why would we laugh at you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Robbie countered. Sportacus backed away a step.

"I'll just. Um.. I'll bring you a plate," Sportacus muttered as he moved away. He wasn't sure what was going on with the other man.

Robbie was slightly shocked when Sportacus really did come back with food. Everyone else had finished eating already, but the food was still warm. He was more shocked when Sportacus sat down next to him. Robbie hesitated but ultimately gave in and started eating.

"May I ask what's been bothering you?" Sportacus asked.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?" Robbie responded.

"You aren't usually this cold towards people."

"Maybe, it's because I'm actually cold," Robbie snipped, gesturing towards the snow.

"Why don't you go home and warm up?"

"It's not any warmer there," Robbie answered absentmindedly as he ate some of the food he'd been given. Sportacus raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't Robbie's home warmer?

"You're welcome in my airship. It's plenty warm," he said. The elf watched the man's face as he contemplated the offer. Sportacus noticed how tired he looked. "Has the cold been keeping you awake?"

"What's it to you?" Robbie snapped.

"Robbie, please come back to the airship with me," Sportacus pleaded. Robbie stared straight ahead while he nodded. Sportacus let Robbie finish his meal before the two headed back. Robbie said that it was just his bad manners that made him eat so quickly. Sportacus believed that it was more likely that the man just hadn't had decent food in a while.

The two headed up the ladder. Robbie sat down on the edge of the bed while Sportacus put together another place for him to sleep. It was much warmer inside the airship but Robbie was still shivering.

"Are you okay, Robbie?" Sportacus asked and put a hand on his shoulder. "Robbie, you're freezing." The elf sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked while the other man ran his hands over his arms and shoulders.

"I'm trying to warm you up," the elf responded. Robbie was going to argue but realized that he wasn't shivering quite as violently now. He didn't fight it too hard when he felt himself falling asleep. Sportacus caught him when he was too drowsy to stay up. His lead laid on the elf's shoulder and his lanky arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm going to deny this ever happened," Robbie said with a yawn. "But, thank you."

…..

Author's note

Sorry if this seems like an out of place story. I listened to Jol I Latebae the other day. That made me think of the concept. If this seems like there isn't as much put into it as some of my other stuff, it's because this is what I'm using for comfort because I had a bad night at work. We were busy the whole night with too few staff members. Also, my favorite manger, who I've started to see as family is being sent to another store. It's a shorter drive for him, but I'm going to miss him.

Also, I don't mean to keep going back to Robbie not being able to sleep. I just can relate to it. I don't have insomnia. Working night shift has just messed up my sleep patterns.


End file.
